The present invention relates to staplers, and specifically to desk-top staplers.
Desk-top staplers are typically used in office and home settings to staple two or more sheets of paper together. Desk-top staplers include an elongate base member configured to rest on desk-top or other similar surface, a magazine coupled to the base that holds the staples, and a drive arm coupled to the base. To operate the desk-top stapler a user inserts two or more sheets of paper between the magazine and the base member and then presses on the drive arm, which causes a striking element to press down on one of a plurality of U-shaped staples in the staple magazine, driving the staple through the sheets of paper. An anvil on the base forms and clinches two arms of the U-shaped staple underneath the stack of paper to secure the staple to the paper.
To staple a large number of sheets together often requires a significant level of force by a user, as the legs of the staple must be driven through multiple sheets of paper. If too many sheets of paper are inserted between the magazine and the base, the staple may not pass entirely through the sheets of paper, or the legs of the staple may buckle, causing the stapler to jam and requiring removal of the staple, which can damage the sheets of paper or the stapler and remaining staples.